Talk:The 146th Hunger Games/@comment-25781987-20180109180550
Crystal: '''Unfortunately, you're alone at the minute with no allies. Since nearly all of the other tributes are in an alliance, it may prove tricky to survive on your own. Just as a warning, you are relatively close to the careers and Jayda, but there is still some distance. First of all, I'm sponsoring you with an '''empty water canteen. If you find a water source and you're confident that it's safe to drink from, you should drink some of the water, then fill up the canteen. What I want you to do is slowly travel East, as that's the general direction of the anti-careers. At this stage in the competition, what you need is an alliance, otherwise surviving the games will be a let harder. Make sure that, if you find them, you can easily run away in case they want to eliminate you. Make sure you raise your hands to show mercy and request the alliance. If all else fails, run and find somewhere to hide from them where you won't be exposed. You know how to use your words: Be sure to use them wisely, since the Sharpclaw alliance is in close proximity to the anti's. Sponsor: Empty water canteen '''Mack: '''At the moment there is only four of you in the careers, meaning that you can't afford to lose any more members. As such, it would be best to stick with Tux, Miiko and Lydia. At this point in time, Lydia is the person you should trust the most due to being part of the same family. I think you should recover for one more day before going tribute hunting, even if your wounds have significantly improved. The only exception for this is if all the other careers are going out, though you might need to stay behind to take care of Miiko. Forget about the usurption for the timebeing, there will be time for that later. At this point, I want you to "prove" your loyalty to Tux in case he has any doubts about it. Unless the plan seems suicidal or immoral, follow along. Just remember: There is something off about him (Though I won't say what it is: You need to figure that out yourself). Don't make any confrontations for now. '''Bell: '''The good news is that most of the antis are reunited. The bad news is that there might be tension due to what happened between Asher and Avian. For now, I want you to make sure Asher is alright as he seems to be the victim in the matter. When it comes to Avian, on the other hand, you can't talk with him as if nothing happened, yet you can't abandon him. If any arguments break out or if there is tension, try to break it. It's too early for the alliance to split apart. Just as a warning, Jacqui and Zapphire seem to be heading your way. As a result, you need to be prepared to fight them off. Jacqui will be especially pissed off at the sight of you. If you can help it, make sure the alliance is prepared to fight each one. Should they decide to fight you, trying the following could enhance your chances of survival: Make them waste their projectiles. Team up to take them down close range (Though don't be too close to your ally). Again though, this is not guaranteed. (Note: I may tweak some of this later on when I have more time)